


Steam Powered Honeybee

by Kittynater



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cliche af, F/M, Love, OFC - Freeform, SPG, Smut, Spine - Freeform, Steam Powered Giraffe - Freeform, Still learning how to tag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine saves a girl from death, and his life is changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Rae, because IT'S HER FAULT I HAVE A NEW CRUSH!!!!!! Loooove you Rae-Rae!!! Enjoy! Oh, if I get lore mixed up, I'm sorry! I'm still learning it.

This is it. This is the day I die. You know, I thought I would die an old lady, in a nursing home and being ignored by her children and grandchildren. Not 16 years old, on a street in San Diego, with no one to bury my remains. I'm so hungry, it hurts. I don't even have the cover of the building I'm sitting against to protect me from the sun's burning rays. People walk past me, ether ignoring me, or not even aware I'm there. Guess my parents were right. I've given up asking people for food, because the answer is ether no, or I'm told to get a job. I can't even muster enough liquid to shed a few tears. Suddenly, a shadow covers me. I look up and see a blacked out silhouette, the only things apparent is that the person is male, and wearing a fedora.  
"Please, sir, can you spare a bite to eat, or a sip of water?" I ask, this man being my last hope.  
"I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid I don't." He says. My only hope, dashed.  
"Sorry to bother you." I hug my knees and bury my head in them. I can feel that the man is still there. If he stays long enough, at least I won't die alone.  
"Is this all you own?" The man asks, indicating my filthy and torn dress, my cardboard sign that I've had for so long it's flimsy like paper, and a paper cup with three pennies in it.  
"Yes, sir." I answer. My hunger pain increases, causing my to grip myself, and lay on my side. I faintly hear a robotic voice say 'Scan Complete. Health at critical.' Great, now I'm hallucinating. Suddenly, I'm lifted in the air, by fedora man, The speed at which I was picked up has made me dizzy, and the last thing I see before I black out is the shine of silver.

As I start to wake, I notice I'm not on the hard ground, but something soft, and warm. I feel no pain, and I'm not hungry anymore. Have I died? Am I in the afterlife? I open my eyes and find myself in a bedroom. The style, wallpaper, and furniture looks like it's from the late 1800s to early 1900s. It's actually very nice, classy even. I remove the blanket that's covering me, and find that my dress has been replaced with a really pretty black dress. My once bare feet are now in black ballet flats. I get up and when I test the doorknob, it's unlocked. Timidly, I peek out, and find a long hallway. It's empty, and I can hear digital blips and dings despite the turn of the century decor. I step out, hoping I can find a person, or shiny fedora man. I take two steps and a blue digital face-like thing appears before me! I yelp in surprise as I jump back.  
"Good morning Little Spine. I am Bebop, the interface of Walter Manor. You look famished, follow me to the kitchen" Little Spine? I follow, seeing how I have nothing else to do. Bebop explains the history of this huge place, but I can't keep up with him. We arrive at the kitchens and I see an older woman, an older man, and two young women with blue hair. The older couple are Wanda and Norman, servants of the manor. The younger women are Camilla and Chelsea, known as The Walter Girls. They explain about the automatronics and the manor.  
"So, there are a bunch of robots, built in 1896, walking around, and they sing?" I question. I remember the flash of silver I saw, and the robotic voice. "Was I brought here by a robot?" I add.  
"Yes, The Spine brought you here, and it's a good thing he did, or else you wouldn't have lasted the night. Took you a week to wake up." Chelsea smiles. How do you repay a robot? Do they understand the concept of honor?  
"Wait, you don't have automatonophobia do you?" Wanda asks. I look at her like I'm dumb, because I have no idea what that word even means. She explains it's a word for fear of robots or the like. I assure her I am not afraid of robots. She continues, "I actually surprised you're down here alone. The guys haven't left your side since Spine brought you here."  
"Don't you remember? The robots had to be examined and upgraded and/or repaired by Master Peter and Young Master Peter." Norman says. Suddenly, a high pitched voice is heard screaming.  
"GUYS!!!! WALTER GIRLS!!! LITTLE SPINE IS GONE!!!" The voice yells. Chelsea sighs and takes my hand, leading me out of the kitchen. She lets go of my hand to open a door and we are in what looks like a foyer. I stop following as they continue. On the wall, there is a portrait of four robots, and an elderly man. One robot looks like he was made from a wood burning stove, one is of a steampunk style, another is golden and artsy, and the last one is silver. The elderly man looks Victorian. I hear crying in a room next to me, and go in to find a little robotic baby giraffe.  
"Hey, why are you crying?" I ask. The robot looks up and sees me.  
"Little Spine!!! I heard Hatchworth scream, and when I tried to get up, I bang into the desk and now I can't move!" She cries. I check her leg, cussing my parents again. The metal is bent a little, but enough to restrict movement. I find a little hammer, and bend the metal back into it's proper place. She can stand and walk again, and I smile. Then out of nowhere I'm tackled to the ground, and I yelp in pain.  
"Be careful, Rabbit! She's human and fragile!" A familiar deep voice says. I look up ans see the same steampunk robot from the portrait. I also see the stove robot and the silver robot, along with the Walter Girls. "Are you ok?" The silver one asks, owner of the deep voice. I confirm that I'm ok, and Steampunk Robot helps me stand. I learn that they are Rabbit, Hatchworth, and Spine. I look at Spine and as I bow, I say,  
"Thank you for saving me. I can never repay you, but please allow me to try. I can clean, and I'm very good at repairing things."  
"You don't have to repay us, it was the right thing to do. I couldn't leave a young lady to that fate. A true gentleman wouldn't allow it." He insists, trying to straighten me out of my bow.  
"I must repay you! My honor won't allow me to not do so. Please!" I nearly beg. Rabbit tells Spine he thinks that this is one thing Spine won't win, and Rabbit adds that he wants me to stay since I'm "super cute" and wants to play dress up with me. Spine sighs, then allows me to repay them by staying here and cleaning. I hug him, then back away and blush.  
"What's your real name? We have been calling you Little Spine since we don't know your name." Hatchworth states. It now makes sense.  
"With Mr. Spine's permission, I would like to continue to be called Little Spine. I.... I like Little Spine better, if I can be honest, than my real name." I request. I hear a chuckle, and Spine's voice tells me I can call myself Little Spine. I'm so happy, my heart could burst!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Little Spine a bit more, and she makes a discovery about Rabbit that is VERY important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, dedicated still to my little Rae Rae, and I hope you enjoy! And in this chapter, Little Spine is wearing this dress  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dc/dd/c1/dcddc1da1de2353f455702459face6b5.jpg

It's been two months since I have awoken in Walter Manor, and have met Peter V, his wife Annie, and their son, Peter VI. They were surprised when they met me, seeing how everyone else kept me secret, not knowing if I would live. I have also met the humans who work with the robots on stage, Matt, Mike and Steve. Steve is funny, with his little plushie of himself called Lil' Steve that loves adventures. Wanda has me clean the lab, the hallways, and any unlocked rooms that haven't been attended to already. I can't clean the lab since both Peters are in there working, and every room I have come across is ether locked, occupied, or already clean. I continue to walk around, trying doors and checking unlocked ones. I come to an unlocked room that appears to have been abandoned for a century. A challenge, eh? I step inside and cough from the dust that comes up from my steps. At least I'm wearing a red dress today, the dust would stand out on black. I start with the windows, which are caked in dust. Why has no one cleaned in here? And how has it been allowed to get this bad, especially since Wanda is as meticulous with details as I am. In an hour, I have the sun shining through the windows and not a spec of dirt or dust on the furniture or the rugs. There is a baby grand piano in the corner, so I take out the polish, and work on the little beauty. Once it's shinier than Spine after a buff and polish, I rearrange the papers and items that were on the desk just they way they were.   
"What are you doing in here!?" I jump a mile and spin to find Spine at the door. I inform him it was unlocked, and caked in dust. "This was Pappy's study. The door is always locked." He walks in and seems to be scanning the room.   
"I'm sorry, but I swear, it was unlocked, and I had no idea! I've done my best to place everything as it was when I started. I'm sorry if anything is even a centimeter off from it's original placement!" I implore. Spine scans the whole room, and then moves an empty flower vase a smidgen to the left.   
"It's been many years since anyone has stepped in here. I imagine you worked hard. Thank you, for preserving Pappy's study, and restoring it to it's glory. My apologies for my reaction." He sighs, sadness tainting his tone.   
"There's no need. I should have realized this was a room I should not have been in." I reply, timid. Spine makes me feel timid and shy, almost intimidated.   
"Why are you so formal and scared around me, yet so open and friendly with everyone else?" He asks.   
"You saved my life! I must treat you with reverence, respect, and must be inferior to you. It's how I was raised, sir." I slightly shudder, pushing back painful memories. I feel cool fingers lift my chin up, and I'm looking straight into Spine's face. His expression is one of sadness, and he asks who taught me that. "My parents, sir." I answer.   
"First of all, you don't have to call me 'sir'. You can call me Spine. Secondly, your parents are wrong. You are not my servant, nor my slave or anything like that. I didn't bring you here to use you. You are free to do as you wish while here." He tells me, still holding my chin. My heart skips a few beats. "How old are you?" He asks in a whisper.  
"Sixteen, sir- I mean, Spine." I whisper back, like it's a secret between just us. My heart is pounding, and I'm sure he can pick it up on his scan. He moves his hand to cup my cheek, the air heavy with an unfamiliar feeling. The spell is broken when Rabbit's voice can be heard calling for both of us. I step back a few steps, and Rabbit walks in.   
"P-P-P-P-Pappy's room..." He glitches. Spine tells Rabbit it's ok, that he let me in to clean since it was so dusty, and that keeping that way would disgrace Peter I's memory. Rabbit nods, then tells us there is an ice cream monster in the garden, then grabs my hand to bring me to it. I just barely grab Spine's hand, both of us being dragged by Rabbit. We arrive at the garden, a mountain of freezer burned ice cream left to melt. Hatchworth and Rabbit roll in it, having the time of their lives. I laugh at my two best friends. I look at Spine, and he's grinning too. As Rabbit rolls around and acts girly, I realize something. When he acts like a girl, he glitches less. I pay close attention to his frame, and notice it's slimmer and smaller than Hatchy or Spine's. I take my leave, and make my way to the vault, with GG The Baby Giraffe in tow since she want's to be included in something. I pull out the guy's blueprints, and as I study Rabbit's I realized his frame in feminine. Very faintly under Rabbit's name is the subtitle, "Redesign".  
"What's wrong, Little Spine?" GG asks.   
"I think Rabbit was built wrong." I tell her. She asks why I think that, and I just tell her it's a hunch. For the next hour, I search through all the blueprints, trying to find Rabbit's original ones. Last place to look is in a dark and dusty corner with a random box in it. I open it, and find one blueprint, and parts. It's the original prints! I was right! Rabbit is supposed to be a she! After rolling up the prints, I run up the stair and to the garden, where the Walters, Wanda, Norman and the Walter Girls have joined in on the ice cream shenanigans. I call for their attention, and show them the blueprints. Rabbit is surprised.   
"My hypothesis is that Peter I meant to make you female, but ether wanted to finish faster or didn't have the right materials, and thus made you male." I tell the steampunk robot. Rabbit touches the blueprint, and sighs.  
"I've always felt something was wrong." He- no, she states. She looks at me and asks, "Can you fix me?" I study the blueprint, and it's not complected at all.  
"With the Walter Girls with me, I could." I smile.  
"Hold on, rebuilding a robot isn't as simple as wiping a table, Little Spine." Peter VI insists.   
"Well it's a good thing I've known how to build robots since I was old enough to hold tools." I slip. They look at me in surprise. "My parents are robotic scientists. They taught me everything they knew, and I built myself a robotic doll at age 4. I can do this. Rabbit is one of my best friends, and I want to do this for her." I saw the last bit while looking at Rabbit. The Walter Girls are on board with the idea. Peter VI gives his blessing, and I smile. 

I've lost track of time, but I know it has been quite a while. Rabbit's operation is nearly complete. I'm covered in sweat, oil and metal shavings, and according to Camille, I look like a robot myself from the metal dust. I carefully place the Blue Matter back into it's place, Chelsea with me. It's secured, and everything is complete. I look at the clock, and do a double take. There is no way that only took an hour!  
"You've been working for 26 hours straight. Get some sleep." Camille informs me, seeing my puzzled expression. My stomach rumbles, and my back hurts, but I ignore it. I want to see Rabbit's reaction to her new body. They let in the family and they are shocked.   
"She's beautiful." I hear Spine say.   
"We did our best to make her as beautiful as possible." I respond. There's a pause, and one of the Girl's giggle. I ask if everyone is ready, and once I'm given the ok, I turn Rabbit on. He photo receptors flash on, and a little oil drips out her mouth, as expected. I wipe it, and help her sit up. "Good morning, beautiful." I grin. I help her off the table, and Chelsea holds up a mirror so Rabbit can see herself. "I did my best to use original parts to keep with your steampunk style." I inform her. She does a heel turn and hugs me tightly, almost crushing me. I laugh as she thanks me over and over. I tell her to thank the Girls as well, since they had huge parts in it as well.  
"We weren't the ones who worked 26 hours straight. We did sleep, you know." Chelsea reminds me. The adrenaline of seeing Rabbit's reaction wears off and sleep hits me. It hits harder than I could anticipate, and I go down like one of the robots being powered down.  
*Spine's POV*  
Little Spine passes out, and thankfully I was standing right next to her, so I manage to catch her. Even though she eats enough to feed the Army, my weight scales her out at only 100 pounds. More than her original 85 pounds when I found her. I swear, this girl goes from 0 to 100, back to 0 faster than Hatch can make sandwiches. The program runs again, and my mechanical heart warms up. The program has no title, so I have no indication of it's functions. I offer to carry the little lady to her room, and Camille comes with us to help. Little Spine curls in my arms like a kitten, and I can see why Rabbit likes her so much. My heart warms up more, and I start to worry that it will heat up too much and cause me to malfunction. Little Spine grabs my tie in her sleep, and seems peaceful. We get to her room without me banging her head into any walls, and when I lay her down, she won't let go of my tie. I can't pry her fingers open without breaking them, causing Camille to laugh.   
"Looks like you're gonna have to stay with her." She teases. I glare at the humanoid, then sigh. I lay next to Little Spine, who curls up closer to me. "I think she loves you." Camille grins like the Cheshire Cat. I glare at the blue haired female, then look back to the black haired one next to me. Her skin is silvery from metal dust clinging to her sweaty, oil caked skin. If one didn't know better, she could pass for one of us. Camille leaves for a few moments, then comes back with a shot that acts as a nutrition boost. Apparently, she didn't eat while working on Rabbit, even though the Girls offered her sandwiches. I sigh, then shake my head. Like I thought, 0 to 100 to 0 in the blink of an eye. I move some hair from her face, and continue to watch her.  
"You do know that she's going to be out for quite some time. In addition to working 26 hours, she was awake for 10 hours before hand. 36 hours is a lot for a human." Camille points out.   
"Well it's a good thing I can stay still for a long time." I say, the probability of getting free from her grip at 0.000005%. Camille leaves, promising to check in later on. The only sound is Little Spine's breathing, and it executes a calming program in my CPU. What is going on with my programming? Where have these files come from? And why do I have yet another program that is commanding me to protect this girl from any and all harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aw!!! Isn't Spine so cuuuuuute!? Is he unknowingly downloading Love? And what is the story about Little Spine's parents? Why is she not with them? All shall be reviled in due time! Kittynater out!


	3. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, and aren't mad at me for having Rabbit male in the first chapter and half of the second one. I recalled that the lore is that Rabbit's original blueprints were discovered, and I wanted to include it in the story. Anywho, let's get the show on the road!

The first thing I realize as I wake is that I'm not alone. Someone has an arm around my waist, their hand on my hip. Next I can faintly hear mechanical whirring and clicks. I relax, knowing it's just one of the Automatons. Judging by the lack of boobs, I can rule out Rabbit. I open my eyes to find it's Spine. I'm surprised, seeing how nearly every time I've been around him, I've been timid. I see I'm in my room, and guess that Spine carried me. He seems to be in stand by mode, so I try to move his arm, only to find it's pretty much locked into place. I'm stuck against Spine's side. I sigh, then I start poking his sides, his chest, anywhere that his sensors can pick up touch and wake him up. I fail. I have another idea, but his hand is drag across my butt, and my boobs will be in his face. If anyone walked in, it would look REALLY naughty! Not knowing what else to do, and my bladder telling me to get to a bathroom soon, I take a deep breath and start scooting, twisting, and pulling myself. I get one leg free, which is straddling Spine, and my butt is halfway free. And now I'm stuck! I try to wiggle out, but it's not working. I'm right were his legs connect to his body, and as I wiggle some more, I suddenly feel something poke me. I stop, and blush fifty shades of red when I realize what I'm feeling. Peter I installed THAT on him!? I'm slightly panicking when Spine decides to wake up. He looks at me in surprised shock.   
"Uh..... Morning!" I blush. He seems a little dazed, and confused. His breathing is a little heavy, his eyes hooded. He then realizes his hand is on my butt, and a little something is awake too.   
"What the...!!!!" He exclaims as he pushes me off, rolls off the bed and stares down at the bulge in his crouch. If I could, I'd blush harder.   
"I was pinned against you, and I have to use the bathroom, so I was trying to get free. I'm sorry!" I explain quickly as I quickly stand up and back away. He takes big breaths of air, and is super confused. My bladder reminds me I'm about to pee myself, so I leave. After I relive myself, I look in the mirror and jump. I didn't realize I had so much crap on me that made me look robotic. I quickly wash up, then study my reflection, confused as to why Spine reacted the way he did. My black hair has never been cut, and despite all the time on the street in the sun, I'm pale. My brown eyes look like ether dirt, or chocolate, depends on my mood. I shake myself, a little bothered by why I'm even paying attention to such trivial things. I return to my room to find Spine still there, only he's looking out the window. I shyly offer a penny for his thoughts.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry your pretty head over it." He states, still looking out the window.   
"Again, I'm sorry for causing such a scene. I didn't mean to." I apologize.  
"It's ok. It's not your fault. You just needed to go to the bathroom. I didn't even know It did that. Seems Pappy had a twisted sense of humor." He looks at me and smiles. I walk up to him and hug him around his waist. I tell him that hugging always helps me, so it might help him. He pats my hand, then takes his leave so I may change into clean clothes. I search through the clothes Wanda, Norman and Rabbit gave me, and at the back of the wardrobe, I find black pants. They are in the same style as Spine's pants. I also find a black shirt and coat like Rabbit's and a bowler hat like Hatch's, sans stove-top pipe. I think I found today's outfit! I dress as quickly as possible, then go looking for Rabbit. I want to make sure she's adjusting ok, and help her is she has and problems. I find her in the study with Peter VI.   
"Hey sleeping beauty! Y-y-y-y-y-you've been out for twelve hours!" Rabbit smiles ans she death hugs me. No wonder it took Spine a bit to wake up from stand by!   
"Sorry, guess I was sleepier than I realized. How are you fairing? Everything working properly?" I ask. She confirms she is great, and even though she still glitches from time to time, it's ok since it makes her unique. I smile, happy that I've aided my friend to be who she wants to be. They start talking about a party, and I look at them in confusion.  
"We are holding a banquet in honor of Rabbit's transformation. It'll be a week from today." I look at them in shock. I haven't cleaned in the past two days! I rush off to find my cleaning supplies and start polishing the silverware, but I don't get far before I'm lifted in the air and thrown over a shoulder. Hatchworth is the one who caught me, and he says that I am not allowed to help in the preparations. I try to argue that Wanda and Norman can't do it all on their own, and he tells me that Peter V, Annie, and Peter VI are gonna help them.   
"Why? Why can't I help?" I pout.  
"Because you and the Walter Girls are going to honored as well." I look up and see Spine has joined us, and was the one who responded.   
"Oh, you don't have to honor me! It was just another service in repayment for all you guys have done for me! I was happy to do it, there's no need!!!" I gasp out, flustered. Spine and Hatchy chuckle.  
"It happening, Little Spine, accept it." Hatchworth tells me as he carries me to the pond. I look at Spine for help, but he seems to be going along with Hatch. I slump down in defeat. Rabbit joins us to feed the little ducks that are swimming in the pond. She's quit for a little, then jumps up, takes my hand, and drags me to the manor. We are in the attic, and she is looking through trunks, wardrobes and boxes. She remembered that there were dresses that belonged to Peter I's wife, and she wants me to try them on. Whichever one she deems the most flattering is going to be the one I wear, after she tweeks it a bit. I try one dress after dress, with and without corsets. My ribs hurt from the torture! She moves on through the decades, to the wives of the next heir of the company, yet no dress is considered perfect for me. We come to the last box up here, dresses and pants suits everywhere. She pulls out a dress, and has a huge grin. I stare at her shock. It's a bright, shiny baby blue, with weird flaps of fabric. It looks like a 1980s prom dress, one that today the person would make the excuse that it was "fashion".   
"Perfect!!!!" Rabbit exclaims as she hand it to me to try on.  
"No!!! It's way too loud for me!" I protest, "Besides, it looks too small for me!"  
"Woman, you weigh about 100 pounds, it'll fit! Tr-tr-tr-trust me!" I take it, embarrassed. I put it on, and it's a little too tight. "I'll fix it so that it fits perfectly, and I'll get rid of the flaps. You will be stunning!" Rabbit grins as she takes my hands and jumps up and down. I chuckle, glad to have Rabbit in my life. She stops suddenly, then asks what my real name is.  
"Why do you wanna know? I'm happy being called Little Spine." I tell her.  
"Well, you're my friend, and i want to know EVERY detail about you! Please!?" She bats her eyelashes and gives me a pouty face. I can't deny such a cute face.  
"My birth name is Lily-Regan Sinclair. I was named after my mom's friend and a book character." Rabbit is surprised that I didn't fight her. She repeats my name a few times, then comments that Lily-Regan is a bit of a mouthful. "Well, my nickname was Lily-Rae. Or just Lily. But please, keep calling me Little Spine. It.... It helps me disconnect from my past." Rabbit tilts her head like a puppy and I can't help but giggle at how cute she is!

True to their word, I was banned from even touching any cleaning materials. Any time I even got near the formal dining room or the ballroom, Bebop set off an alarm. Rabbit has fixed the dress so it's a solid piece, and without the fin-like bits, it's a beautiful dress. It's the day of the party, and Rabbit had declared that she will get make up on my face if it's the last thing she does. She is standing above a seated me, trying to keep my eye open long enough to get eyeliner on the bottom eyelid. Annie is trying to assist as well, having had a small heart attack when she saw what looked like Rabbit trying to rip my eye out. Their joint effort is rewarded, and they keep my ever blinking eye open long enough to get the blasted eyeliner on.   
"There, see? That wasn't so hard!" Annie sighs proudly. I grumble that my eye feels like it's got sandpaper in it, to which Rabbit tells me I'll get used to it. The rest of the make up job isn't as hard, since I can close my eyes, and Annie puts my hair into a crown of braids.   
"I don't understand why you ladies are making such a fuss over me. Tonight is Rabbit's night, not mine." I grunt as Annie pulls and pins my hair.  
"You need to stop being so damn humble. The Walter Girls told us that you did 95% of the work, while they just stood there and ate sandwiches, only doing things when you needed more hands." Rabbit playfully scolds me.   
"And I keep telling you-" I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. We can hear Spine outside the door, informing us that guests have started arriving. Annie tells him that we will be out shortly, and he leaves. Rabbit looks at me mischievously. I ask her what she's processing.  
"I noticed your heart rate increased when Spine spoke." She grins. I deny it, but she just looks at me. Finally, they finish torturing me, and hold up a mirror for me. Before me is a woman I barely recognize. She has my hair, but it's shiny, not dull and flat. Her chocolate brown eyes are like mine, but they pop more. I could go on, but Rabbit helps me up and brings me downstairs to greet guests. Hatchworth looks snazzy in his suit, and I complement him. He claims I'm the prettiest girl around, but I correct him: Rabbit is the prettiest girl here. I look for Spine, and find him at the door, greeting people as they walk in. He has a black suit on, but his trim matches the color of my dress. I side-glare at Rabbit, who whistles innocently. Spine looks around after pointing to the dining room, and when he see me, he seems to have stopped working. I shyly walk up to him, still not completely over what happened in my room.   
"Good evening, Spine." I smile. He reboots and smiles at me.  
"Little Spine, you look marvelous tonight." He says sincerely. I look down to hide my blush, and he offers me his hand. "May I be your escort tonight?" He asks.  
"Of course, dear sir. It would be my pleasure." I tease as I place my hand in his. He grins, then kisses my hand. I feel my heart skip more beats. I should get to a doctor about that... He places my hand in the crook of his elbow and escorts me into the dining room. The formal dining room, or as I call it, "The Huge and Pretty Dining Room that Never Gets Used", is decorated spectacularly with tapestries, candles are burning in shiny silver candelabras, and the table looks fit for the Queen of England! "Pretty snazzy, if I may," I tell Spine, "But something tells me it would have been done yesterday if certain people had allowed me to help." He laughs and brings me to my seat. I see names that are not familiar on ether side on my seat.   
"Robots don't eat, remember?" Spine says as I look at him. I take deep breaths to calm my anxiety, and soon all the guests are seated. The robots are on a little platform behind Peter V, playing classical music to set the tone. I'd forgotten how formal banquets are. The two around me, boys around my age, are ether stuffing their faces, or making sexual innuendos at me. I look to Rabbit and she sees my distress. She nods, then mouths, "Gimme a few minutes." They finish the set they were playing, then Rabbit comes over to me. A server is passing by with cups of water, and Rabbit glitches, making the server drop the water on me! I gasp, the water cold and ice cubes falling down the front.  
"Oh I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry! Let me help you!" She cries as I stand up. I'm lead to the kitchens where Spine and Hatchy meet up with us.  
"Are you ok, Little Spine?" Hatchworth asks, trying to wipe water of my back, but he accidentally pulls the dress down, giving Spine a great view of my boobs. I yell Hatchworth's name as I pull the dress back up, making Rabbit laugh. Spine has seemed to shut down again. Both Peters and Annie come in, wanting to make sure I was ok, only to find a shut down Spine, Rabbit rolling on the floor, Hatchworth looking guilty, and me holding up the dress. Wanda gives me a towel and I dry off as best I can. Annie leaves, and Peter VI gets Spine rebooted.  
"Are you ok Spine? It's not like you to glitch or shut down so much." He comments. Spine brushes it off, but I'm worried too. Annie returns and takes me into a different room.   
"Here's something to change into, since that dress is soaked." The new dress is deep red, with thin sleeves that have black decor on them. I need a corset to wear it, but it's beautiful. I thank Annie and she says, "It's quite alright, my dear. I've come to think of you as a daughter, so I am happy to help you." I feel a warmth in my heart, and I hug her. She hugs me back, then we rejoin everyone in the ballroom, where they are serving drinks. Rabbit sees me, grabs me and drags me up to the little platform set up at the end of the room, where Chelsea and Camille are already standing. She gets everyone's attention, then starts a speech about how ever since she first woke up and said the word Rabbit, she's felt like there was something wrong in her systems. That she wasn't complete. Now that she's been fixed, she doesn't have that error message anymore.   
"And it's all thanks to my good friend Little Spine and the Walter Girls! P-p-p-p-please put your hands together for Little Spine, aka Lily-Regan Sinclair!" She finishes as she hands me the microphone. I try to deny the equipment, but it's forced into my hand.   
"Um, hello. I am Lily, but please just call me Little Spine. It's the nickname my friends have given me, and I prefer that." People look at me expectantly, and Chelsea whispers in my ear that they are waiting for me to say more. "Uh, I'm not good with speeches. I do wish to say it has been a honor to be able to help my dear friend out. And I wish her all the luck in the world. Tonight is for you, Rabbit." I smile at her, then pass the microphone to her and nearly run off the stage. I hate the lime light. I stand with Spine and he chuckles. I playfully glare at him, then apologize for the mishap in the kitchen.   
"It seems the Powers That Be are toying with me. Or whatever humans believe in." He sighs. I ask if he is truly ok, but he just says he's going to look into it. Music starts playing and soon people are dancing. Someone behind me clears their throat, and when I turn to greet them, my heart stops. Any color I had has drained from my face.  
"Good evening, Ms. Sinclair." The man states.  
"Good evening, Theodore Smith." I reply.   
"Do your parents know you are here, giving the secrets of their entire lives' work for free?" He asks, as if scolding a child for playing in the mud and tracking it in the house. I don't know what comes over me, but a shift happens.  
"I'm sure you already know that my parents have kicked me out of their house and disowned me over two years ago. What I do is my business, and neither you nor my parents have Anything to say to me. Good night sir." I nearly spit the last three words at him, then turn around and walk away. I leave the manor and head for the pond. The moon light on the water helps to calm me. I hear footsteps behind me to find Spine yet again. I realize he was right there when I tore into Smith.   
"So that's why you were homeless, and don't want to use your birth name." He sighs. I nod, not wanting to talk anymore. He takes my hand in his, the contact soothing. I rest my head on his arm, the warm feeling back, but different. Music drifts out, and Spine takes my other hand and his first hand moves to my waist. We slowly dance, my head resting on his chest. The clicks and whirring of machinery makes me feel even more peaceful. Spine asks if I feel better, and I warn him that if I get anymore calm or relaxed, I'll fall asleep.   
"We don't need another event like last week, do we?" I chuckle. He laughs and apologizes for it. I tell him it's not his fault.   
"If I am honest with you, Lily 'Little Spine' Sinclair, I would not mind it happening again. It could help me figure out what is going on with my programming." I'm already falling asleep, so I just hum an ok, and he carries me to my room, where we lay on the bed without even changing, and I fall asleep, deeper than any sleep I've had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I didn't mean for it to be that long, but what can you do? Idk why I started finding links for what my OC is wearing. I guess I'm just weird like that. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned! The next chapter might just get a little..... Steamy! Rabbit: THAT WAS A PUN!  
> blue dress, just remove the weird flap thingys. ---- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/8e/da/038eda7dc7c5f13bc68097343506080d.jpg  
> Red dress, remove the big ass flower ---- https://byronsmuse.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/1898-evening-dress-dark-red-worth-1.jpg


	4. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone still reads these notes, I'm surprised at how fast I'm getting these chapters out. Wish I could get my Ahk story done just as fast. Anyways, *pulls out megaphone* HERE THERE BE SMUT!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!!! *puts away megaphone* Also, this is going to be a LOOONG chapter due to how I do things. Enjoy :3

It's been a few months since Rabbit's party. The morning after the party, Spine was still there when I woke, but afterwards he seemed to be avoiding me. I could never find him anywhere. Right now the bots have just finished a tour and will be home soon. I'm in the attic looking for something for Annie when I find an old violin. It's dusty and missing it's strings, but with enough care and time, it can be fixed. I find the suitcase Annie asked for, so I grab it and the violin and bring them downstairs. Annie thanks me for finding the suitcase, and sees the violin. "Where did you get that?" She asks. I explain where I found it and what I wanna do with it. She gives me money to purchase strings, cleaner and rosin. GG wants to come with me since the robots left her behind again, so we walk together to the local music store.   
"What's going on with you and Spine?" She asks. I ask her what does she mean, and she continues, "Well, you two are never in the same room anymore. And when you're coming up the stairs while Spine is in the hallway, he quickly ducks into a room." I sigh, suspecting as much.   
"You see, GG, something is happening to Spine. Something that's never happened before. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure he'll figure it out. Until then, I must give him space, and patience." I smile at the baby giraffe. She thinks I should tackle him and demand answers, to which I just laugh. She stays outside to watch people walk by as I step into the store. The lady behind the counter helps me get the necessary items, and as I turn around to leave after paying, I bump into something. It was a man! I stutter out an apology, and the man smiles.  
"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention myself. May I make it up to you with a cup of coffee?" He seems very nice, and it feels nice to have some human attention, so I accept, on the condition that I allow my friend to join me. "Of course! I'll pay for her coffee, of course." He says as he hold the door for me.  
"Well that would be nice, but she can't have coffee. It would short her out." I inform him as I walk out and get GG away from the window display of kittens. The man laughs and recognizes GG. We walk to the coffee shop and as much as he insist, I use some of the change I got for my coffee. We sit in a window booth and shoot the breeze. His name is John, and he's a traveling artist. He goes from place to place playing music and painting pictures for people. I listen to his tales of adventure and beautiful landscapes in awe and wonder. GG seems to be glaring at me. Our coffee is finished and I tell John I must return home.   
"It was lovely spending time with you. Maybe we could meet up again, I'll be in town for some time." He suggests. I tell him it would be lovely, then leave with GG.  
"You like him, don't you?" She asks once we are far away.  
"He's a nice person, and I must admit it feels nice to talk to a human outside of Walter Manor. Not saying it isn't nice to talk to you guys, of course! It's good to have a little variety every now and then." I accidentally ramble. GG just 'Hmph's and we return to the manor in silence. I take the violin and the parts I've gotten, then go to the room with the spare instruments and tools. It takes a few hours, but eventually I get the violin looking shiny and brand new. I rosin up the bow, tune it, then test it out with one of my favorite songs by Lindsey Stirling, "Hallelujah" (A/N: sorry to interject, but YOUTUBE IT! IT'S AMAZING!) I play the piece almost perfectly. I'm a little rusty from malpractice and the violin needs a little more care. I hear clapping from behind me and see Peter V.   
"That was beautiful, my dear!" He complements. I thank him and tell him it'll be better with time. He suggests I play it for the robots and Annie for Christmas, which is a month away, and that since he knows there is more to the song than the violin, I should recruit Steve, Matt and Mike to join me. I think it's a good idea. I'm in the foyer later in the evening, dusting off some candlesticks when the band returns. I welcome them home, and help Steve by relieving him of some of his load. Spine seems really happy to see me, so I say hi. He looks like he's trying to say something, but can't, then walks away. I sigh, grateful that he at least looked at me. Rabbit and Hatchworth hug me, claiming they missed me so much that I MUST join them next time. GG runs in and immediately tells them about John.  
"John? As in, our The Jon?" Rabbit asks.  
"No, a human John. He's a new friend I made today." I explain.   
"How old is this John?" I hear from the stair behind me. I turn and see Spine.   
"He's about 18 or 19." I tell him, "He bought me coffee today, and is a fan of you guys. And lady." I correct myself to Rabbit. Spine seems conflicted. "Are you ok, Spine? If your worried about if John is using me to meet you guys, I can assure you that he isn't. GG was with me today, and he was happy to meet her, but at the same time he didn't stiff me nor ask to bring you all next time we meet."   
"Next time?" Spine raises an eyebrow.  
"What is with you, bro?" Hatchworth steps in. Rabbit stand on my other side and demands,  
"Yeah, what's been with you these past few months? First you ignore Little Spine like she's nothing, then when she makes a very nice friend, you get all hot and bothered!" She seems to make some connection and adds, "Are you jealous!?" Spine goes to answer, but stops. Rabbit laughs and jumps up and down, chanting 'You're so jealous!' Spine glares at her, then leaves. I shake my head and feel horrible. Why would Spine be jealous? I didn't think that would be one of the emotion programs installed. I am able to recruit Matt, Mike and Steve to join me in my song, which is going to be my Christmas gift to everyone, and I get John to join in as well. I bring him to the manor to practice with the human guys and me. Mike is on piano, Matt has the chimes and drums, John has the jingle bells, and Steve has everything else recorded in his synthesizer. We practice while the bots and the Walters are out Christmas shopping. Since everyone is familiar with the song, it doesn't take long to have the performance perfect. I'm giving John a tour of the manor and we are in the garden near the duck pond. We sit by the water and I recount how I came to live here.  
"So let me get this straight: Your parents, who are successful robotics scientists, decided that you were going to be exactly like them. They forced you to learn everything they know, and even after doing everything they wanted you to do, kick you out because they learned you wanted to be a violinist." I nod. "Why would they do that when there are worse things out there?"  
"Who knows. The last thing my parents said to me was that I would die out on the street. I almost did, until Spine saved me." I sigh. He still avoids me, and it's making me depressed.  
"Aw, cheer up Lily. You got a beautiful place to live in now, with people and robots who love you." John smiles. I remind him of Spine's behavior. "I remember you saying something about the automatons having emotion programs. Do you think that Spine is in love with you, but doesn't realize it due to the program never being activated before?" It makes sense, but why would Spine love a plain girl like me? I ask John that, and he denies that I'm plain. He says that I am very beautiful, it's just that I can't see it. I thank him for the complement. "Do you love him?" He asks. I stay quite for a bit, then answer,  
"Yes. Very much." He tells me to tell Spine, and I shake my head. "I can't. I'm too scared." He sighs, then kisses me forehead, for "luck". I thank him, then hear a cough and turn to see the trio.   
"Hey everyone! I would like you all to meet John!" I bring John up and Spine is glaring daggers at him. Rabbit hugs him, smiling and glad to meet him. John informs her likewise to meet her and the guys. Spine is still death staring at him. "What's your problem now, Spine?" I ask, frustration getting the best of me.  
"I saw him kiss you." He nearly growls. Rabbit hears him.  
"So you ARE jealous!!! I kn-kn-kn-knew it!!!!" She exclaims. I look at him in confusion, and John looks at Hatchy and Rabbit. They explain what's been going on, and he seems to understand something.   
"Mr. Spine, I can assure you that I will not steal Lily from you." He says with a smile. Spine side glares at him and John continues, "You see sir, I'm not interested in Lily romantically. Now you on the other hand..." He grins, winking. At first I'm confused as Hatchworth and Rabbit crack up, but then I get his meaning and laugh too. Spine finally realizes that John is gay and is at a lost at how to politely decline the offer, causing John to laugh as well. "Don't worry, sir. I'm joking with you. My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate me cheating on him." He grins. Spine seems more at ease now, and John asks to speak with him. They go for a walk while Rabbit asks me to help her wrap gifts. Later that night, we have the automatons and the Walters seated in the ballroom.   
"Since John can't stay for long, we have decided to give you all your present tonight." I explain as the guys take their places. Once everyone is ready, I start playing the violin. The guys join in at their ques, and I dance when the tempo increases. My eyes are closed, the music washing over me and putting me in a sort of trans. I play my best, and it is perfect, even to my standards. I play the last note before I open my eyes and see my audience. Peter V is grinning proudly, Annie and Peter VI are nearly teary eyed, Hatch and Rabbit's mouths are dropped to the floor, while Spine has a look on his face like a treasure hunter finding the Holy Grail. I bow and ask is everyone liked it, to which there is an resounding yes. I smile and Peter V tells us that his gift to us is that we will spend the rest of the year in a cabin in the snowy mountains. He invites John, but John politely declines, wanting to get to his lover before Christmas. The robots and I go with John to the Greyhound station to see him off. As people board the bus, I ask John to write to us and keeps tabs. He promises, then turns to Spine.  
"Remember what we discussed earlier. Don't let too much time pass, ok?" He smiles, and Spine nods. John boards the bus, and we wave goodbye until we can't see the bus anymore. Rabbit asks Spine what John meant, but Spine refuses to answer. Once we get back to the manor, we pack for the cabin, and head out. It will take 13+ hours to get to the cabin, since we are going to Mt. Shasta. I'm seated in between Rabbit and Spine, and Rabbit asks where I got the violin, and how I learned to play. I tell her I found the violin in the attic, and that I taught myself via YouTube videos and old music books at school. Three hours into the drive, I start getting sleepy.   
"If you're tired, you should sleep." Rabbit smiles. I tell her I'm fine, and try to rub sleep from my eye. Spine sighs on my left, then moves his arm around my shoulders and pulls me against him.   
"Sleep, Little Spine. We will wake you when we arrive." He tells me softly. The closeness and the tone he uses makes me fall asleep. 

 

The cabin is beautiful! It's made of stone with wood accents for the exterior, and the inside has a modern, yet homey design. I haven't seen snow in real life before, and it's a lot colder than I thought. I'm running around in the snow, acting like a child, which cause the bots to laugh. Rabbit and Hatchworth go inside, and it's just Spine and me. He's gotten me a cup of hot chocolate, so we are sitting on the porch as I sip it. Spine is looking at the night sky, which is blocked by clouds and trees. I watch him watch the sky, and the lights from the door make him extra shiny. "Um, Spine?" I ask. He hm's to indicate I can continue. "Why have you been acting so strange recently?" He sighs and looks down at the ground. He's silent for a while.  
"A new program started running. An emotion program, and I was scared by it. It only runs around you." He says while staring at the sky again. In the corner of my eye, I can see Rabbit, Hatchworth and Peter VI pressed against the glass door. I reach down, make a snowball, then throw it at the door, scaring them away from the door. Spine jumps too, then laughs.   
"Do you know the name of the program?" I ask softly. He's silent again, so I wait.   
"Peter V said it was love. So did John when he asked to speak with me. I... I love you, Lily." He shudders out. My heart pounds, feels super warm, and I am happier than when I first started living with them. I'm the one who is silent now. "I understand if you find it creepy, or unwanted. I mean, you're human, I'm a robot. It's ok to tell me so." He goes to stand, but I grab his hand. I look into his eyes, trying to get the words out, but they won't surface. He watches me, he expression hopeful. I let instinct take over, and kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, his lips moving against mine. I don't know how long we kiss for, but when we separate, it's started snowing. I smile, then jump up and drag Spine up too. He laughs as I spin in the snowfall. The kiss seems to had unstuck my voice, and I tell Spine,  
"I love you too, The Spine Walter." His smile grows bigger, and he lifts me up to spin me around, making me laugh. I lean down and kiss him again, loving the feel of his lips on mine. We hear Rabbit yell in victory and we look over to see her, Hatch and the Walters with a camcorder and clapping. The two weeks pass, busy with decorating, wrapping of gifts, and snowball fights. Every night, Spine stays with me as I sleep. I've asked him if it's boring, laying there for hours while I'm comatose, but he says that I'm so adorable when I'm sleeping. It's Christmas Eve, and we are sitting near the fire place. Annie is reading a copy of The Night Before Christmas. Rabbit is laying on her stomach, Hatch is cross-legged, and Spine is in a chair with me sitting in his lap sideways. I'm barely paying attention to Annie because Spine's thumb is rubbing my side, and it feels better than it should. Annie finishes the story, then tells us to get to bed before Santa arrives. We chuckle, but follow her orders and head for our bedrooms. I'm in the bathroom changing into my pj's and I start thinking. I remember one time catching Spine masturbating, and I have a craving for him to do those things to me. But how does one bring it up? I return to my room and find Spine watching the snowfall outside, all he's wearing is sweatpants. I take a deep breath, and let it out. Spine asks what's wrong as he offers his hand. I take it, then hug him.   
"Are you ok, Lily?" He asks, rubbing my back. I nod, speechless again. "The only time you are speechless is when you want to ask me something." He kids with me.  
"Well... Um..." I gather the courage, and continue, "Re.. Remember the first time you stayed the night in my room?"  
"I remember. You grabbed my tie and wouldn't let go." He chuckles. I remind him of the other thing, and if he could, he would be blushing right now.   
"I.... I was wondering..." Why is it so hard to ask!? I take another deep breath, and blurt out, "Would you make love to me?" I can feel his body heat up, and I quickly tell him, "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I was stupid for asking. I'm sorry." I go to leave but he stops me, then lift my chin.   
"Are you sure? We've only been an official couple for a short time. I don't want to rush you." He says softly.   
"I'm sure. I've loved you ever since you saved me from that spider." I smile. He smiles a loving smile, then leans down to kiss me. He lifts me up, then carries me to the bed. I breaks the kiss to go to the door, locks it, then returns to kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck, while one of his arms props him above me, and the other traces a trail down my neck, between my boobs, to the bottom of my t-shirt. He starts to trail it back upward, taking the shirt with him and revealing more of my torso. We break the kiss so that we can remove my shirt, and thankfully Spine doesn't shut down on me this time. He buffs out a breath of steam as he gazes upon me.   
"I know, they aren't all that big." I blush.  
"Your breasts are perfect, Little One." He huffs. He starts kissing my neck as his free hand takes a handful of tit. Warmth spreads from my chest, causing me to let out a little groan. His fingers inch closer to my nipple as he kisses down my neck. I gasp as he rolls my nipple between two fingers, the warmth getting hotter and spreading lower. He kisses his way down my torso, then nips at my hip bone. It makes me twitch a little, the feeling foreign. He lets go of my boob and slowly pulls my panties off. Once I'm free of them, I lay there naked as the day I arrived in the world. He looks close to shutting down, but he takes a breath and lets it out, releasing more steam. I can see the bulge in his pants already. I sit up and kiss his stomach as I hook my fingers under the band of his pants. I pull them down and let them pool on the floor. I gasp, seeing he is well endowed. I look up, a little scared. "We can stop if you want to." He says, his voice somehow deeper than ever.   
"No, I just wonder how could such a big thing could fit inside tiny little me without splitting me in two." I tell him, my own voice sounding strange to me. He promises to go slow, then lays me back down. He claims my lips in another kiss, then caresses my side before going lower. I feel his finger touch a spot that shoots fire through my veins. I gasp into his mouth, and he takes advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His finger moves in circles, and vibrates slightly, making my hips buck. After a few moments, he moves his fingers lower, and I feel them inside me. I gasp and the both strange, yet amazing feeling. I grip him harder, and groan into the kiss. I feel him smile against my lips as my breathing increases. Fire courses through my veins, and what I can only guess to be electric shocks shoot through my muscles. It seems he can feel it too, and he is quietly groaning and grunting in approval, steam escaping from vents. He breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.  
"I can't wait anymore. Please..." He groans. I nod and kiss his chin. He moves to his knees, then opens my leg wide enough to accommodate him. He warns me it may hurt, and I nod. Once he's lined up, he slides inside me slowly, making something deep inside break, and causing a pinching pain. I grip the pillow behind me since I can't reach Spine. He stops, but I tell him to keep going. He gets himself fully sheathed inside me, then takes on of my hands to interlace our fingers. We stay still for a moment or two, his mouth slightly open and eyes closed as he feels what I've been feeling. Once the strangeness is gone, I tell him to move. He pulls out, then pushes inside again, making me gasp loudly at the feeling. He stays at a slow pace, each thrust full of passion and love. I manage to open my eyes enough to look into his, and he bites his lip. I move my hips to meet his thrusts, and I have to bite my lip to keep from being too loud. He curls over me and roughly claims my lips as his thrusts increase in speed and enter me harder. I huff through my nose as my whole body burns with desire, and the feeling of something big and intense is about to happen. I cling to Spine, both afraid of the strange feeling, yet wanting it to happen. He breaks the kiss to softly chant my name in my ear as I bounce in time with his trusts. I'm doing the same with his name as the pressure in my abdomen gets stronger. He reaches in between us and presses on that spot from earlier. I gasp loudly as what I can only describe as an explosion erupts from my center, figuratively sending me to the stars. He trusts a few more times, then I feel something cool fill me up. I gasp for air, and he falls to the side of me to avoid crushing me with his weight. The space between my legs feels wet, but I pay it no mind as I snuggle into Spine's chest. He stares into my eyes as he tucks hair behind my ear.  
"Wow. And to think, three weeks ago you wouldn't even stay in the same room as me." I joke as I try to catch my breath. He chuckles, then kisses my abused lips. He wraps a blanket over us, and pets my head while holding me close, our activity causing me to fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Told you it would be steamy! *seems people with various items of pain, waiting for her to remark about the pun* So now Spine and Lily are doing the do. You may be thinking to yourself, "He's a robot, how does he feel? And at least they don't have to worry about babies." Well, you'd be WRONG! Keep reading to find out! Kitty out!


	5. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel like being lazy, the way Spine feels physical stuff is thousands of tiny sensors that were installed when the government had him for a while. Also, since watching the live concert on youtube, I couldn't help but wonder what Lily would do during the whole Robots are About to Explode ordeal, so yeah. Enjoy! PS: there may be some triggers in this chapter and more smut. You have been warned.

We have returned to Walter Manor, and another tour has started. True to Rabbit's word, I'm with the guys on tour. I have never left southern California before, and it's exciting! We are in New Jersey, and the hotel is beautiful! I'm walking around and as I past a salon-like door, I see Spine making an Instagram video. Having got a smartphone for Christmas, I open the camera and record him. I'm posting it to Instagram as I giggle. "What's this I see?" I look up and smile at Spine. "Is my Little Spine being a naughty girl?" He grins as he boops my nose. I giggle and pull him down by his tie to kiss his nose.   
"You got a show in a few. Better get to the stage." I tell him. He kisses my lips quickly, then heads for the stage. I stand in a shadowy part off to the side so I can watch. I never knew just how hilarious they are when performing! Halfway through the show, they stop working. Steve tries to rouse them, but no go. Mike checks on Rabbit, but Steve tells them his music file was replaced by a foreign file. I look out in the crowd, and my heart drops as I see my father exit a door. Steve runs the file before I can contact him. Everything goes dark and red, and Spine's voice has taken on a deeper, gravely tone as he says,   
"OPERATION LAST RESORT INITIATED." Steve is shocked at it the turn of events, screaming 'What!?' over and over. I make my way up and start working on Spine's back panel.   
"Little Spine! What's going on!?" Matt asks. I tell him I say my father near the door, and think he might have hacked Steve's system. Steve tells us Bebop's system is down, and the Walter Girls are offline. The robots think there are copper elephants surrounding them, and Steve yells for us to work faster.   
"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED." Hatchworth announces, and I start to panic. I work faster on Spine while Matt has Hatch and Mike gets Rabbit.   
"We cannot win this war, but we can take a few of them with us!" Spine declares, and yells as he starts getting hot. I can't override the command no matter what, and as I move to the side to try my hand at Rabbit, Spine grabs me and has me pinned to this side, his arm locked around my neck like he's about to noogie me. Matt and Mike try to free me, but I tell them to not worry.   
"LITTLE SPINE! I'M DOING AN EMP BLAST! GET OUT OF THERE!" Steve yells. I point to my situation and Steve wishes me luck, then lets off the EMP blast with a second to spare. The bots shut down and I'm dropped to the floor. I feel a pain in my abs, but it goes away just as fast. I hear a car alarm beep and the lights come back on, with the bots back to normal. I sigh in relief as they ask why Mike and Matt are up on the stage. Spine sees me get up and asks while helping me,   
"Why are you up here? You look flustered, what's wrong?" I sigh and tell him I'll explain later. I quickly get off the stage and the show continues. I make my way to Steve, and when the guys are doing a song that doesn't require Steve, I pull him away from the mic.   
"Listen, I saw my father quickly exit right when the automatons malfunctioned. I think he's learned about me helping Rabbit, and is trying to get revenge." I inform him. Steve sighs and tells me that Bebop informed him that we were hacked, but the connection has been eliminated and Bebop is keeping a closer eye on security. This was all my fault. I almost lost my friends, the love of my life, and almost caused the deaths of all the fans. I leave the area and step outside. I lean against the wall, the cool air clearing my head.   
"Such good luck you have." My heart drops as I turn and see my dad.   
"What do you want?" I demand, sounding brave, but my knees are shaking. He chuckles and sighs.  
"Do you really think I wanted to destroy such marvelous inventions or harm innocent people? I knew they had a back up EMP to tame the robots. I was hoping the blast would finish you off. It's bad enough you fixed one of the automatons, don't need you giving all our secrets away." His face goes dark, then he starts to advance on me. I turn heel and run as fast as I can. I get back in the building, then run through halls as fast as I can. I don't even bother with the elevator and run up the stairs two at a time. I have to catch my breath, and I see that I have lost my father. I take advantage of it and hide in a supply closet. I silence my phone and move as far back as I can, under cover of trash bags and toilet paper. I hear someone stop in front of the closed door. I hold my breath as my father's voice growls, "Where did the little bitch go?" I hear him move on, but I stay in my hidey hole. After an hour, I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text from Rabbit, asking where I am. I send her a 3 page text explaining what happened. She sends a text telling me that they have security and police officers scanning the building right now, and they are coming to find me. I hear Hatchworth's voice, and leave the supply closet. He has walked past me by the time I free myself, but turns around when I call his name. I cling to him, a crying mess. He pats my back, and asks if I want him to carry me to the others. I nod, my legs feeling weak. He lifts me up and carries me like a father carrying a toddler and my head tucked under his chin. He has me text Spine and Rabbit that he's found me, and to meet us at the rendezvous point. Rabbit replies that my father has been found, and the police have arrested him for harassment and intent to harm. She promises that he will be long gone before we get there.   
"Why is your father acting like this? Pap-pap was so kind to us, it boggles my circuit board." Hatchworth questions.  
"I didn't live by his rules and expectations. Sometimes, humans are cruel with no other reason than because they get some kind of sick pleasure from it. Other times it's because they too were hurt by people they loved, and they are so angry over it that they continue the cycle, wanting some kind of power and/or control. We may never know why." I explain, feeling calmer. He go down more floors than I thought I had traveled and only Matt and Mike are at the rendezvous point, which turns out to be the stage. Hatchworth sets me down so I am sitting on the edge. I try to tell him that I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, but he won't hear it.  
"It's your Pap-pap's fault. He's the one who tried to hurt people."  
"Yeah, to get at me! If I had just died that day-"   
"Then I would still be broken." I turn and see Rabbit. She pulls me to her and hugs me tightly. A little too tightly, but I know nothing will break, so I don't stop her. She lets go and continues, "W-w-w-w-w-we love you, Lily-Regan. We will fight any fight for you. So dry those tears, kay?" She wipes a tear off my cheek, then smiles. I sigh, still feeling guilty. A hand grabs my chin, and I see it's Spine. My heart jumps to my throat as it always does, and I crash into his arms. He holds on to me for dear life, and whispers how sorry he is for the malfunction earlier. Mike tells Spine and I to head to our room, and they will take care of things down here. We start to protest, but Rabbit pushes us to the door, out of it, and locks it. I can't help but chuckle a little out of love for my friends. Spine takes my hand and we go to our room. Once we are in our room, and I've closed the door, Spine pins me to the door with his body, his lips roughly kissing mine. I kiss back as fiercely as I can, knowing we both need this. He pins my hands above my head with one hand, the other massaging my boob. I groan into his mouth, lust burning it's way through my veins. He lets go of my hands to yank my dress off, then attacks my neck as he lifts me and pins me to the door again. I gasp and shudder, clinging to him. He rips my undies, pulls his pants down just enough to free himself, then buries himself deep inside me. I gasp at the rough entry, and he starts pumping away. I gasp and groan with each hard thrust, gripping the fabric of his vest tightly in my fists. His chest pins me in place, and his hands dig into my hips, and he is whispering in my ear things so naughty that even Rabbit would blush! It just turns me on more, causing me to chant "Fuck" over and over. Spine grips me tightly as he reaches his climax, and instead of feeling a cooling sensation like normal, I feel something hot fill me up. We stop for a little as I catch my breath, then once I'm let down, I push him to the bed, make him fall on his back, then mount him. I slide him back inside me, and start gyrating on his hips. His hands are back on my hips, and I'm sure there are gonna be bruises in the shape of his hands there in the morning. I get an idea, and as I ride him, I undo his tie, and tie it around his eyes. He groans in pleasure as I do that, and I speed up my rocking, getting close to my own orgasm. He thrusts up to aid me in my release, hitting a spot that has me seeing stars. Before I can cover my mouth, I scream his name as I'm sent over the glorious edge. He moans mine as I'm filled with the hot sensation again. I collapse onto his chest, completely spent and gasping for air. Even he is breathing hard.   
"I love you, Spine." I pant.  
"I love you too, my little Lily." He huffs, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I remember my poor panties and chuckle. He asks to be filled in on the joke, and I inform him that he now owes me a pair. He laughs and promises to get me some for Valentine's Day. I fall asleep laying on his chest.

It's been 2 months since the Concert Scare, as we've named it, and strange things have been going on with my body. Steve chucks it up to being in the EMP blast path, and that the symptoms will go away in about 3 months. I'm walking around the manor looking for something to clean since I'm bored. Rabbit is in the kitchen with Chelsea and Camille, so I go there for some company. As I walk in, Rabbit looks at me, then looks confused. I ask her what's up and she explains, "Once you walked in, I detected two extra heartbeats."   
"You mean mine. I am human, ya know." I joke.  
"No, two extra ones besides yours. Like there are five humans in the room. I still hear them." She starts walking around the room, determined to solve the mystery. She gets closer and closer to me, then kneels down and puts her ear against my stomach. "It's inside you!" She declares. I look at her like she's crazy. Chelsea gasps.   
"Lily, are you pregnant?" She asks. How can I be, the only one I've been with is Spine! Camille seems to remember something, and she drags me to Peter V, Chelsea and Rabbit close on our heels. We enter his office and she asks Peter about Peter I's journal on something called "Genetic Material". Perter V goes to his bookcase and pulls out an old journal. In the journal, Peter I writes that while experimenting with Blue Matter, there was a burst of light, and he went 400 years into the future. While there, he learned that society was a lot more open with sexuality, and had created sex bots for people who felt they would never find a person. These sex robots had all the working mechanics to conceive a child.  
"It goes on to say that he installed the technology in Spine, in keeping with his futuristic theme. Why are you asking?" Peter asks us.   
"We think Little Spine is pregnant." Chelsea tells him. He looks at me as I plop down in a chair, my hand over my stomach. It makes much more sense now. The nausea, the mood swings, my boobs being tender, and my two missed periods.   
"But that's impossible. Grandfather put a fail-safe on it. It would only be activated with an EMP blast." He states, shocked.   
"The Concert Scare! Steve had to use an EMP blast to stop the self-destruct sequence! Both Spine and Little Spine were on the stage when it happened!" Rabbit exclaims. She start jumping up and down, singing about becoming an aunt.   
"Lily, how do you feel about this?" Camille asks me. Rabbit stops, a fearful look on her face. I'm going to be a mother? And Spine is the father?   
"Truth really is stranger than fiction." I sigh, then panic, "How on Earth are we going to explain this to Spine!?"   
"Explain what to Spine?" Hatchworth asks as he walks in. Rabbit tells him the news, and shows him the journal. Hatch is jumping with Rabbit, just as excited to be an uncle. Peter VI, Annie, Wanda and Norman are informed next since they are the ones we bump into while searching for Spine. We finally find him in the garden, sitting on a bench. My hearts starts racing. Rabbit escorts me to Spine, journal in hand.   
"Lily! Rabbit! What's up? Sit with me." He smiles as he moves over to give us enough room.   
"Brother dear, Lily here has some wonderful news for you." Rabbit grins from ear to ear. Spine looks to me, patiently waiting.  
"Spine... You're going to be a father." I tell him, my breath shuddering. His eyes widen in shock, then suspicion. Before he can say anything, Rabbit shows him Pappy's journal. He reads it, and a million things cross his face. He looks at me, then his smile widens. I realize something, and ask Rabbit, "Did you say you heard two extra heartbeats?" She nods, and realization dawns on her. She jump up and runs around, all the while screaming,   
"TWINS!!!! LILY IS HAVING TWINS!!!!!!" Spine looks like he's gonna shut down, and he does. Both Peters reboot Spine as Hatchworth and Rabbit spin in a circle, arms intertwined. Annie starts planning which room will be the children's, Wanda and Norman help Annie, and the Walter Girls start debating at what age they can start training them. I ignore all of them.  
"Spine, what do you want to do? Do you want me to birth them?" I ask. Everyone stops. Spine looks me in the eyes, silent for what feels like eternity.  
"Of course I do! I would never ask you to abort a child." He tells me, as serious as a heart attack. I smile and hug him tightly. Everyone resumes their previous activity, while Spine hugs me.  
"You have made me the happiest Automaton in the world. I love you so much." He kisses my forehead, and I kiss his next, telling him I love him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm creepy. I never claimed otherwise. Thanks to my friend Rae for the tie idea, I stole it from her :3 Any input is greatly appreciated! Kitty out!


	6. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, with the last one being an epilogue. We go into a little Sci-Fi here because I don't have the heart to make Spine loose Lily or the kids. I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and I hope to see you in the next one!

It's been a month since I found out I am expecting, and Spine has been so sweet. He is always ready to help me with the littlest thing. The bot and the Walters refuse to let me clean, afraid that the fumes from some of the cleaners will harm the babies. Wanda has me eating more, and I've started showing slightly. One day I am walking the hallway with Spine, and he is giving me the history of the paintings on the walls. Bebop appears in front of us and informs that there is a couple asking to see me. I know it's not my parents, since my father is in prison. Who could it be? I take Spine's hand and we head for the foyer. As we get closer, I hear Rabbit talking to people. When we turn the corner, I squeal in delight. It's my Aunt Tessa and Uncle Stan! I crash into them, hugging them. They hug me back and cry from happiness. We sit in the living room and they tell me how they have been looking for me ever since my parents kicked me out. They heard from my mother that I was here in San Diego, and walked around with my picture until Hatchworth bumped into them in the park while he was searching for GG. I tell them how Spine saved me on my birthday, which is a few days from now. Annie jumps up and immediately starts planning a party. I smile and shake my head.  
"That's why I didn't tell you when my birthday was!" I call after her. My aunt and uncle ask me to give them a tour of the manor, and I agree to it.  
"Should I come along?" Spine asks, giving my aunt and uncle suspicious looks. I tell him he doesn't have to worry, since they have always been kind to me, but if it makes him feel better, he is welcome to join. We show them the whole place and end in the garden.   
"Oh Lily, I am so happy for you. You finally found a loving home." Aunt Tessa smiles at me. Spine is needed inside, so he kisses my forehead and heads inside. One he is inside, Uncle Stan touches my shoulder.  
"Are you in a relationship with the tall silver one?" He asks.   
"Yes. I also have news for you guys. I'm expecting twins." I smile. They look shocked. Aunt Tessa touches my belly, and one of the babies kick. She looks up in surprise, then laughs.   
"How?" Uncle Stan asks. I explain what we learned in the journal, and Aunt Tessa has a knowing look. I ask her what the look is.  
"Do you know how you were born?" She asks. I shake my head, and she continues, "That's because you weren't born. You were created." I look at my aunt like she's nuts. She explains that my parents were working on regenerative tissue, and went all mad scientists. They created a baby with it, one that would age for a little, then stop aging and become immortal.   
"How?" I ask.   
"By dying. They kicked you out so that you would starve to death. If what you told me is true about Spine finding you before you passed out, you were already dead by that point." Uncle Stan explains. I feel my heart beating, and the babies moving inside me.   
"You were injected with a ton of different chemical concoctions that had been tested on so many rats. They were designed to basically make you a high functioning zombie." Aunt Tessa adds.   
"You mean, I'm essentially a robot made out of flesh?" I ask. They nod, and tell me that while I can be killed, I can't die of old age or sickness, and neither will the kids, since the offspring of the test rats are still alive, while all the others have long died. I feel so happy! I feared that I would leave Spine one day as that old lady in a nursing home. And it makes sense about how dad tried to kill me. He didn't want his life's work taken from him, so he would ether take me back, or destroy me. I take my aunt and uncle's hands and drag them into the manor, find everyone and inform them of the news. Spine is so happy, apparently worried about that day too, that he lifts me up and spins me around. I laugh, fully happy for the first time in my life. He kisses my forehead, then gets down on one knee.  
"Lily-Regan Sinclair, aka Little Spine, you have made me happier than I ever thought my mechanical heart ever could be. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He opens a little black box that reveals a beautiful amethyst ring, set on a silver band. I gasp, then I drop down and hug him as tightly as I can. He chuckles and ask, "Is that a yes?"   
"Yes! A thousand times, YES!" I cry, holding on to him for dear life. Rabbit is jumping for joy with Hatchworth and my aunt and uncle smile proudly with the Walters. 

*Le time skip*  
It's the day of the wedding, and I'm nervous as heck. I am wearing a black and white Victorian dress. Aunt Tessa and Uncle Stan stayed with us at the Walter's insistence. Rabbit is my Maid of Honor, and Spine choose Hatchworth as his Best Man. GG insisted on being Flower Girl, and since we didn't know any young boys, Steve was made Ring Barer. I have two bridesmaids: Aunt Tessa, and a woman named Maeve, who is a fan of the band that has become a dear friend of mine. The babies are getting bigger, but I'm able to fit in my dress. Maeve is sitting with me in my room, redoing my make up since Rabbit painted me to look like a cat.   
"Thank you for inviting me to be in the wedding party." Maeve smiles as she puts black eye shadow on me.  
"You don't have to thank me, you're my friend! Of course I would invite you!" I laugh, nerves easing a bit. She finishes the make up and I look like a Gothic beauty. Hatchworth pops in to tell me that Spine is so nervous about messing up today that he heaved oil. Literally, he was in the basement and threw a barrel of oil. I ask him to reassure Spine that I am just as nervous. Hatch says I look beautiful, and wouldn't be surprised if Spine shuts down like that time Rabbit flashed my boobs at him. I laugh at the memory and Maeve wishes she was there to witness it. I assure her that Bebop has surveillance footage of it, and promise to show her. Uncle Stan will be walking me down the aisle, and Mike and Matt are groomsmen. They go first, then I hear Here Comes The Bride, played on the piano by Wanda. We walk out to the garden, where everyone is waiting, and I finally see the decorations Annie, Maeve and Rabbit put together. Chairs are covered in black cloth, with purple bows and flowers. There are purple and white streamers in the trees, and at the end of the aisle is a white arch with black roses. I don't notice the roses when I see Spine. He's missing his fedora, and traded in his usual outfit for a form fitting tux. He looks amazing. My nerves flee and even the twins calm down. Peter V leads the service, afraid of what Rabbit would do if she lead it. We say our vows with huge smiles, then Peter V says those magic words,  
"Spine, you may kiss your bride." Spine lifts me up and kisses me with more love than I even thought possible, all the while our friends, family, and colleges of the Walters clap. Rabbit throws a crap ton of confetti and Hatchworth releases a bunch of badgers. We laugh and people move chairs to set up the buffet and dance floor. Spine and I are given the first dance. The song playing is his cover of Diamonds, and as we dance, he sings the song for me, making my heart melt. It feels both amazing and weird that I can now call Spine my husband. After the song, Rabbit "steals" me, claiming that "sister-in-law and maid of honor gets next dance with the bride." We dance to a medium tempo song and Rabbit smiles at me.  
"I just want t-t-t-t-to say that I have never seen The Spine so happy in all our lives. I never thought I'd see a wedding, let alone be part of it! Thank you." She smiles, an oil drip coming from her eye. I feel tears of happiness threaten to spill as I pull out a hanky and wipe the oil from her eye.   
"Thank you Rabbit. I love you as if you were my own sister." I tell her as my own tear falls. After the song, I have to sit because the twins are doing the Rumba it seems. Spine sits with me, holding my hand and showering me with kisses. People are having so much fun.   
"Having fun?" Spine asks me, playing with the wedding band on my finger.  
"Always." I smile as I kiss him. He caresses my cheek and tells me how much he loves me. Then he places a hand on my growing belly, and tells the kids how much he loves them. One of them kicks his hand, making him jump. "I'm not sure if that was a 'I love you too Dad' kick or a 'I call bullcrap!' kick" I laugh, rubbing my belly.   
"Well, since I am sincere, I'll go with the 'Love you too' option." Spine smiles. He kisses my stomach and rubs it, making the babies calm.   
"They love you, since you're the only one who gets them calm." I chuckle. He kisses my forehead and is about to say something when Maeve pops up and drags me to the buffet, reminding me that I still need to eat and so do the babies. I laugh with my friend, and seem to laugh and smile the whole day.

*Le second time skip*

I feel as big as a house! And I swear these kids hate each other with how much they fight. I'm in the garden with Maeve, fixing some of the broken instruments that Rabbit broke. "How much longer?" She asks, pointing to my planet of a stomach.  
"Not much lon-" I stop as I feel a sharp pain. I touch my belly and feel another sharp pain, and something wet trickle down my legs. "Maeve, ether I just pissed myself, or you jinxed me and the babies are coming now!" Her eyes widen and she is torn between staying with me and getting help. I tell her to get help, that I'll be fine. She runs as fast as she can and I hold onto the bench. The pain subsides, but the way these little bratty angels are moving, they are coming today. Hatchworth comes running out to me, and lifts me up. He tells me Maeve sent him to bring me inside and get me to someplace cleaner than the garden.  
"Why do you need to be someplace cleaner?" He asks.  
"The babies are coming." I gasp as I feel more pain. He rushes inside and yells for the Walters, Spine and Rabbit. Maeve appears with Annie and I'm taken to the room that has been prepared for weeks for home delivery. Hatch is kicked out and it's just Maeve, Annie and I as contractions start getting closer. Maeve has given me her hand to squeeze, but takes back the offer after I almost break it. I hear Spine's voice on the other side of the door, asking to come in. I call his name, and he's through that door and at my side faster than the speed of light. Annie smiles, then tells me to push as hard as I can. Gripping Spine's hand, I push, the pain and pressure almost making me scream. Spine is kissing my forehead and giving me words of love and encouragement and I push. I give a big push, then I can hear the cry of my baby! Annie smiles and looks up.  
"It's a boy!" She laughs. I smile as I see the little thing. Another contraction hits and Maeve takes my son to clean him off as Annie helps be deliver the second one. I few pushes and a second cry is heard. "This one is a girl! You have a son and a daughter!" Annie laughs. Spine looks like he's gonna shut down from the emotional overload. I lightly squeeze his hand and he looks at me. Maeve comes over with both babies, one wrapped in blue and the other in pink.   
*Spine's POV*  
My programming is going haywire and I fear I will shut down, but Lily gives me hand a squeeze, and looking at her calms me. I swear it;s a superpower of hers. Maeve brings us our kids, and Lily holds both of them. She is so beautiful, so radiant. The babies are so tiny. I want to hold them too, but I fear I will harm them, or drop them. Lily seems to sense my thoughts, and says with that smile of hers, "I've held them for months. I think it's your turn."   
"I don't want to hurt them." I confess, looking at the wide eyed babies.   
"You won't." She chuckles. Maeve helps me position my arms, then Lily places the babies in my arms. A brand new program runs, a love deeper than any. The file is titled "Parental Love". I look at Lily, and feel the drip of oil from my eye. She smiles again, and says, "I'm really tired. We will name them when I wake, ok? Go show em off to the rest of the family. I love you." I nod and tell her I love her too. After waiting until she's fast asleep, I stand up and Maeve helps with the door. As soon as I step out, Rabbit is right there. My son is looking all around, while my daughter is fast asleep like her mother.  
"They are just like us! A boy and a girl!" Rabbit jumps for joy while clapping her hands. I chuckle at my twin sister, having thought the same thing when Annie announced my daughter. I sit in a chair and Peter V congratulates us, and Tessa smiles.  
"You and Lily have made beautiful babies. I am so happy for you two." She smiles. They tell me they will have more time to see the children later, and for me to spend these first moments with my wife. I return to the room, and Annie has prepared cribs. I set them down as carefully as I can, My daughter is still sleeping, but my son starts to cry. I pick him back up, and the crying stops. My hearts warms up even more. I look to Lily, who looks like a sleeping angel.   
"Hello son. I never thought I'd ever say those words." I say to the bundle in my arms. He looks at me with big blue eyes like his mother's. I see his tiny hand pop out of the blanket, and when I go to put it back in so it doesn't get cold, he wraps his fingers around mine. Steam releases to cool down my overheating heart, and I gently kiss his head. "I promise, son, I will protect you, your sister, and your mother for the rest of my life. I love you all to the stars and back." I vow, filing it with my peace vow. I look up and see Lily is awake. I smile at her as she picks up our daughter.   
"I think it's time we named them." She laughs. She looks at our son and says, "I think he looks like a David. Would you agree?"   
"I think it's a perfect fit." I smile. I look at our daughter, and say, "She looks like an Isabella to me. What do you think?" She laughs and agrees. I carefully climb into the bed with her, and the four of us lay there in peace and love, my family sleeping as I watch them, refusing to go into sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was gonna give the baby twins different names, but my hands would not type out the other names. They refused to type anything but David and Isabella. Sorry if this seems rushed, I had to type between helping my aunt and the call of video games. Hope you liked it!   
> Wedding Dress --- http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M00-04-89-rBVaGlVUa5GAFdpIAAa8MIPN6S4018.jpg/2015-victorian-gothic-wedding-dresses-real.jpg


	7. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

It is the year 2196. Spine, Rabbit and Hatch have just celebrated their 300th birthday, and my 196th birthday is coming up. Even today, people are surprised by a woman of my age looking 16. While Spine and I led the revolution of synthetic family planning, and people live a lot longer now, we haven't been able to recreate my ability to not age or die, so we still have a long way to go. David and Isabella have grown to be amazing people, who are 180 years old. They have even started their own band, modeled off their father's. We have had more children, 20 more to be exact, before my poor womb shut down in protest, and Spine decided to have his genetic material shut off. Walter Robotics is currently under the leadership of Peter Walter the 18th, and with the bands, plus the family planning work, we are so well off that we can support all 22 of our children, the Manor has be upgraded and numerous charities are helping people. I am sitting by the duck pond, which now has tons of ducks, fish, and I think Rabbit put a shark in there. I feel a surge of energy and look to the left of me. In the air is a crack of light. It flashes, and there stands a man who looks to be from the late 1800s. He looks around in shock and wonder. I realize it's Peter the first! I run forward and hug him.  
"Why hello there young lady!" He laughs. I have Bebop summon everyone and Rabbit is the first to tackle Peter I. Peter I learns of Rabbit's transition, and offers to fix her when he returns to his time, but Rabbit declines it.  
"It's ok. Lily fixing me was what helped Spine fall in love with her." Rabbit tells him. Peter I looks at Spine and I, and is surprised. I realize that I am indeed the one who gives Peter I his parts, and have him follow me to the lab. I hand him the parts and material, and explain how to install it.   
"My dear, you are a gift to my robots. I am so proud of all the work you have done, and continue to do." He smiles as he hugs me.   
"Thank you. That means alot to me." I tear up as I hug him. We return to the garden, and the white rift has returned.   
"Well, it seems it's time to return to my own time. Robots, I am so proud of you. And Hatchworth, that includes you too." Hatch looks up, and smiles as happy oil comes from his eye. My two oldest are with Spine and I, and we wave as Peter I goes through the rift.   
"Mom, you ok?" Isabella asks. I nod and wipe my tears away. David looks to Spine.  
"Aw Dad, don't cry! It's hard to get oil out of clothing!" He jokes. Spine laughs, then hugs David and kisses his forehead. The rest of the family has gone inside, but us four stay outside, looking at the spot, and thankful for the life we have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's shorter than most chapters I write, but isn't that how epilogues work? I hope you have enjoyed my story, and I hope to see you in the next one. Kittynater signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! What kind of adventures will Little Spine have at Walter Manor? Stay tuned!  
> Black dress --- http://thumbnail.image.rakuten.co.jp/@0_mall/wunderwelt/cabinet/wunderwelt1700/w-01799-00.jpg


End file.
